The Limit
by Walkin'talkin'ipod
Summary: One story can change everything. One simple story, whether it be published in print or simply on-line; if it's the right story, can bring two people closer than ever before. After all, life imitates art, right? Can Jo and Gabe's lives imitate 'The Limit?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know I've been pretty much dead on the good luck Charlie ff base for ages but I love it here and I'm back with a new story. Sadly, the art assignment was accidentally deleted but if any one you want the last chapter, let me know and I'll post it :)

* * *

I logged into my ShareStory account and nearly jumped out of my change in excitement when I saw a new chapter of my favourite story had been posted.

The story was called 'The limit' it was about a medieval town that lived under laws of complete superstition, ever since the little boy went missing beyond the towns walls and never returned and no one dared leave it because if you passed the town barrier aka 'The limit' you had to brave the dangers outside that were completely unknown to everyone in the town but when their water supply was cut off, one 11 year old cowardly boy named Trevor and a courageous 12 year old beggar girl name Helena were selected at random to pass through the limit and get their water supply back whilst facing the dangers that resided outside their town. Along their travels, they meet the little boy named Percy that went missing that was now 12, strong and totally at one with the horrors outside the town and guides the two main characters through the scary world.

I loved the story intensely and totally adored the character 'Helena'. She was so much like me! Strong, tough, brave, stuck to her morals, didn't take any crap from Trevor but also had a heart. She was so cool. Trevor was sweet and was developing more as a character as the story went on and I secretly thought he and Helena would end up together. I liked that. I was a total shipper. The author had left the last chapter at the end of an encounter with a dangerous beast that left Percy wounded. I was eager to find out what happened next.

_I was awake. I couldn't sleep knowing what had happened knowing it was my fault. I got up and walked past the large oak to where Helena was treating Percy. Since she lived on the street, she had to take care of herself, which also meant being resourceful when it came to injuries, so ANOTHER plus to her being picked to come with me. Although, she seemed to like Percy more..._

_Anyway, I spotted them sitting on the large tree stump and Percy had his shirt off, revealing to wound on his shoulder._

_"... And then I was able to use my own saliva as a method of washing it. Did you know that saliva is an antibacterial?" She said, using the few medical supplies that Percy had to treat him, "Hold still, I can't get the stitches straight!"_

_"That's so gross but so cool!" He said, complimenting her story, "Sorry for being fidgety. I'm used to treating myself."_

_"That's cool. You're all done now, anyways." She said, handing him back his shirt._

_He turned to face her._

_"Thanks." He said, "You're ok... For a girl."_

_"You're ok too... For a boy." She replied, blushing slightly._

_Then, suddenly, it happened. It was in a blur of an instant. Percy quickly turned and pecked Helena on the lips before turning away in a blush that followed on her face. They both blushed and smiled._

_"What the..." I began, making myself heard but not being able to finish my sentence._

_"Trevor!" Said Helena, surprised, "You're awake!"_

_"Yeah and... And... I'm sorry..." I said, before turning and running off into the woods._

_I ran and ran and ran before a reached a creek and sat down beside it, knees curled into my chest and was overcome with sobs._

_Why the heck did that upset me so much?_

And that was the chapter.

I was distraught. How the writer, Goldprankstar, do this to me? I was his most loyal reader and he denied me my OTP!

After having a total fangirl hissy fit, I began my review of his latest chapter.

**Ninjagurlx says:**

**Dude, how could you do this to me! TEAM TRELENA FTW! **

**But I guess it's ok, seeing as Trevor's so upset about and all, does that mean he likes her?**

**And is Helena gunna go after him?**

**WAIT. NO. DON'T ANSWER. NO SPOILERS, PLEASE!**

**It was amazing as always but kinda short, I NEED MORE TEXT TO FANGIRL OVER!**

**Ok, Ninjagurl's insande review is OVER! XD**

I was Goldprankstar's number one fan on this story. He was my favourite sharestory author, he got me into the site! He was an incredible writer and he always thanked me in nearly every chapter. His story wasn't that popular even though it deserved to be but there a few loyal readers and new one getting sucked in all the time but I was still number one.

I'd always be number one.

His number one fan.

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked chapter one!

REVIEW!

Lucie xxx


	2. Chapter 2 Nanowrimo

At school, Jo was restless.

Nothing could stop her knee from bouncing.

She was way too excited.

Was it normal for a girl to get THIS excited over an INTERNET story? Probably not. But Jo wasn't like most girls anyway.

She checked her phone again in the back English (Last period).

Nothing.

Dammit, why couldn't goldprankstar ever update while she was at school so she could have something to DO?

The teacher wasn't even there yet. Typical Miss Colodon. She turned to Gabriel Duncan, who was sitting next to her, gestured to the clock and rolled her eyes.

He gave a small laugh and them whipped out his phone. He laughed again, typed a very long text message and put the phone back in his pocket.

"What was that?" Asked Jo.

"Nothing. Just something I forgot to do last night,"

Jo nodded and looked at the clock and then back at her phone. She scrolled to her ShareStory app and was delighted to see a notification.

"Please be an update. Please be an update." She muttered.

She gave a disappointed sigh when she saw was an author response but then her happiness returned when she saw it was goldprankstar.

_Lol! I always love your enthusiasm! Your reviews are the best! And yes I do have a few tricks up my sleeve and maybeTrelena or maybe Helercy. I'm not going to give that away. You know me. _

_No spoilers._

Jo gave a little chuckle. She loved this guy!

"SORRY I'M LATE CLASS!" Yelped chubby old Miss Colodon, bustling in, "I was held up in the parking lot!"

She put her bag down, took her coat off and began to write on the blackboard.

_CREATIVE WRITING_

Jo beamed. Yes! Finally something interesting!

"This is my favourite topic." Announced Miss Colodon, in a little energetic burst, "I love setting the scene and watching young imaginations unfold before me! Who knows? We may have the next C.S Lewis or J.K Rowling in this class!"

Gabe gave a little 'whoop' when Miss Colodon said 'J.K Rowling'. Poor little Harry Potter nerd.

"Yes, 'whoop' indeed, Mr Duncan." Said Miss Colodon, shooting him a smile, "This month you will be working on one piece."

The class groaned.

"Ah, hold your groans! You will be working on one piece as it is the 1st of November AKA NaNoWriMo." Said Miss Colodon, "Does anyone know what that means?"

"National Novel Writing month!" Burst out Gabe.

I gave him a shocked look.

How did he know about NaNoWriMo?

"Yes, well done, Mr Duncan!" She said, "I love the enthusiasm! So, class, I want you to pick a book. A book you love dearly. A book that you wish you had written. And take that genre and write a novel for it. Yes, I say a NOVEL! My class, this month; we're becoming novelists!"

An excited chatter ran through the class. Novelists? Wow!

"Whether you like fantasy or romance or horror or Adventure, it doesn't matter! Choose the genre you love the most and write for it!" She said, "And I do NOT want 24 Twilight rip-offs, thank you very much class 16-B of last year!"

The class gave little giggles.

"Today, we are working on planning." She said, "First, you will choose your genre, then your setting and then your protagonist. When they are done and have had my approval, you can begin to work out your plots. I do not wish to waste anymore of your time, as November only has 30 days and that will go fast! Go, young novelists and begin your creations!"

The class erupted in mutters and slamming of desks and scratching of pencils.

Jo looked down at her page and thought.

Her favourite novels were the Maze Runner series, without a doubt. That was adventure/fantasy, right?

She looked around the room for inspiration and glanced at Gabe, his pencil moving so fast she was sure the friction would cause the paper to catch alight! His tongue was sticking out his mouth in concentration.

Setting. Setting.

She looked about the class, tutting as she saw some girls just chatting and putting on make up and boys making paper airplanes. Then there was Timmy Gifford, a boy who fell asleep in almost every class, Jo was almost sure he was narcoleptic. He even brought a pillows to school!

Pillow...

A room of pillows...

A mental institution...

A boy, forced to live in a mental institution for seeing things no one else could see...

A boy that could see tragedies from the past and future played about before him...

Jo smiled. She had her story.


End file.
